


Flashlight

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Misha, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Supernatural Convention
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfics cortos basados en los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante esas semanas de agosto en las convenciones y fuera de ellas a nuestros chicos, especialmente a Misha ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Título:** [Flashlight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MuKzdZK7lZo)

 **A** **utora:** Taolee

**Sin betear.**

**Capítulos:** 3

 **F** **andom:** SPN. RPF

 **Pairing:** Jensen/Misha. RPF

 **Warning:** Todos ;)

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fanfic es el último, el número 16 de las peticiones que se hicieron en el mes de Misha Collins 2015.

 **Resumen:** Fanfics cortos basados en los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante esas semanas de agosto en las convenciones y fuera de ellas a nuestros chicos, especialmente a Misha ;)

 **Disclaimer:** Bah, que os den ^^

 

 

FLASHLIGHT

 

 

**

**1**

 

El paseo en el barco estuvo muy bien, sin contar que embistió levemente a otra embarcación y que tuvo que quitarse la ropa para saltar al agua a desenganchar una red para cangrejos del motor. Ya cuando estaba metido con el agua al cuello, Jensen lo llamó desde arriba para enseñarle que, levantando una tapa y deslizando la mano dentro, desatascaba el motor sin necesidad de quitarse la ropa. Misha le salpicó algo de agua gritándole que ya le podía haber avisado antes, y Jensen, entre risas, le respondió que cualquier excusa era perfecta para hacer que se desnudara.

Lo suyo no era el mar, ni coger cangrejos. Por suerte Jensen parecía entender del tema y salvó el día. Siempre descubría algo nuevo en él y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que estaba tan profundamente enamorado de él.

 

 

Hoy lo había citado en un spa de la ciudad. Lo cierto era que Jensen llevaba una temporada muy cariñoso. Si echaba la vista atrás, ya hacía mucho que tenían esa relación tan cercana a la que nunca le habían puesto nombre, al menos no de momento. Se gustaban, pasaban muy buenos ratos juntos, disfrutaban, y nada más. El Jensen de ahora nada tenía que ver con el de hacía unos años, que parecía que iba a todas partes con un palo metido por el culo y conteniéndose con todos. Misha no tenía claro si era sólo con él o no, pero cuando estaban juntos, los ojos de Jensen parecían brillar con más intensidad.

Habían dado nombres falsos para no levantar sospechas, pero juraría que la chica de recepción lo miró frunciendo el ceño, seguramente preguntándose de qué le sonaba su cara.

Dejó la ropa en una taquilla, se puso un albornoz blanco y caminó hacia la piscina de aguas termales donde le habían dicho que le esperaban.

Jensen ya estaba allí. Parecía llevar un rato según el tono rosado que tenían sus mejillas. Cuando lo vio entrar, se levantó de la piscina de agua caliente y salió para meterse en la fría.

— Llegas tarde —le recriminó viendo cómo Misha dejaba el albornoz a un lado y caminaba hacia él con un bañador azul oscuro una talla más grande de lo que debería.

— Me llamó mi agente para unas fotos y me ha retrasado —siseó cuando se metió en la piscina de agua fría—. Joder, está helada.

— No te gusta mojarte, ¿eh? —la actitud de Jensen era muy relajada. Se había sentado en uno de los montículos que había al fondo junto al borde de la piscina y sólo se le veía el cuello y la cabeza fuera del agua.

Misha zambulló la cabeza y par de veces para aclimatarse y luego nadó hacia Jensen, que se encontraba en la parte más baja.

— ¿Estás en la parte infantil? —se sentó a su lado al llegar—. ¿No haces pie en la zona de adultos?

Jensen le hizo una mueca con la cara forzando una sonrisa encantadora. Luego se levantó y salió de la piscina de agua fría para meterse en la del agua caliente otra vez.

Se miraron a lo lejos, esperando que uno de los dos cediera, pero se quedaron mirándose mutuamente a ver quién daba antes su brazo a torcer.

— ¿Vas a venir? —Jensen fue el primero en romper el silencio sólo roto por el sonido del agua—. Parece que estamos enfadados.

— Estoy bien aquí —Misha había estirado los brazos sobre el borde del spa y lo miraba sin moverse.

Jensen lo intentó de nuevo ésta vez siendo algo más persuasivo.

— Si no vienes no puedo darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Misha alzó una ceja. Lo único que llevaba Jensen encima era ese bañador de rayas que le quedaba muy apretado. Si eso era lo que quería darle, por él encantado. Se levantó y caminó despacio.

Aceptó con agrado el cambio del agua fría a la caliente. Rápidamente, notó cómo su cuerpo se templaba, sintiendo cómo la sangre le corría por las venas ahora a más velocidad. Quizás eso no fuera cosa del agua y sí del aspecto que tenía Jensen, porque cuanto más se acercaba a él, más fuerte le latía el corazón bajo el pecho.

— Siéntate —el agua estaba cristalina y Misha pudo apreciar cómo Jensen separaba las piernas debajo del agua, indicándole claramente dónde quería que tomara asiento.

Misha no discutió ni le llevó la contraria. ¿Para qué? Si él también quería arrimarse a ese cuerpo todo cuando pudiese.

Se deslizó dentro del agua y llegó a su lado. Se dio la vuelta y se acomodó entre sus piernas, apoyando la espalda sobre el amplio pecho de Jensen.

— ¿Así? —le preguntó por si acaso quería de otra manera.

— Así perfecto —la voz de Jensen sonó con un leve de tono de aprobación. Lo rodeó con los brazos y le dio un beso en el cuello. Había pasado los brazos por sus costados y había apoyado las palmas de las manos sobre su estómago—. Me gustas.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. Se habían dicho guarradas de todos los colores y formas, habían practicado mil y una posturas, y entre ellos dos no había ni secretos ni misterios; eran ellos mismos sin esconder nada, pero era curioso cómo esa simple e inocente frase en apariencia, le había provocado un millón de burbujitas en el estómago.

Volvió la cabeza un poco hacia él y le rozó la frente con los labios, cosa que aprovechó para darle un beso.

— Tú también me gustas —respondió con sencillez. Cuando el significado era directo y claro, no había necesidad de complicarlo con palabras grandilocuentes ni enrevesadas.

Jensen le respondió con una sonrisa mientras bajaba la mano hasta hacerla desaparecer dentro del agua. Le separó el elástico del bañador lo justo y necesario para colarse dentro. Misha ya estaba preparado esperándole.

— Me gusta que me recibas así —le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, succionándolo un poco y ronroneándole al oído.

La respuesta de Misha fue acomodarse más sobre su pecho dejándose caer sobre él quedando totalmente protegido por ese hombre, como si temiera que algo o alguien pudiera hacerle daño. Bajó la mirada hacia las cristalinas aguas para ver que el brazo de Jensen desaparecía por el borde de su bañador.

— Nos pueden pillar, Jen —susurró, sintiendo los dedos de ese hombre rodearle la erección y comenzar a acariciarle con lentitud.

— Nadie va a entrar aquí sin nuestro permiso. Tenemos una hora reservada para nosotros solos; media aquí en la piscina y otra media en la sauna.

Misha no pudo responder porque la mano de Jensen lo había agarrado apretando el puño a su alrededor y se había visto obligado a contener el aliento para no correrse allí mismo tras ese movimiento.

Jensen le daba pequeños besos por todo el cuello, por el hombro y por la clavícula. Con una mano lo tenía rodeado para que no fuera a ninguna parte, y con la otra lo masturbaba tomándose su tiempo, haciendo ese giro con la muñeca que se le daba tan bien y que sabía que lo dejaba con las rodillas temblando en cuestión de segundos.

El cuerpo de Misha se tensó sintiendo ese cosquilleo tan familiar burbujearle en el abdomen intentado alcanzar el resto de su cuerpo. Jensen colocó un dedo sobre el glande y presionó un poco, haciendo que las ganas de Misha por correrse quedaran aplazadas hasta más adelante.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa. No le dio tiempo de decir nada cuando Jensen ya lo había agarrado de nuevo para comenzar sus caricias como si nada. A los pocos minutos lo sintió temblar entre sus brazos. Se le había profundizado la respiración y todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el orgasmo de Misha estaba ya muy cerca. Consciente de eso, volvió a poner el dedo sobre el orificio del glande y, una vez más, detuvo el avance del orgasmo.

Con un jadeo frustrado, Misha giró la cabeza para mirarle. Algunas gotas de sudor le perlaban la sien, respiraba a través de los labios y tenía la mirada algo errante y perdida.

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —Jensen tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para suprimir una sonrisa—. Te noto exaltado.

— Tu regalo de cumpleaños es matarme, ¿no?

— Todo lo contrario —ronroneó en su oído. Aceleró de nuevo la mano hasta llevarle al borde del precipicio y, cuando lo tuvo de nuevo ahí, lo rescató llevándolo a un lugar seguro. No quería que se corriera, al menos no todavía. Él también estaba excitado y frotaba distraídamente su erección con el trasero de Misha, pero no quería que la cosa sucediera ahí en esa piscina de agua caliente. Podía estar bien, pero hoy buscaba otra cosa para ellos.

— Vente —se levantó tras él, lo cogió de la mano y lo guió hacia una ducha que había al lado de la piscina. Tras ponerse debajo del chorro casi frío de la ducha, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Misha lo siguió enseguida, impaciente por seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, pero Jensen lo detuvo separándose de nuevo de él—. Vamos a la sauna.

Misha se dejó llevar agarrado a su mano.

— ¿Vamos a hacer el recorrido completo del spa? —le preguntó—, porque no sé si voy a aguantar tanto.

— Eres un quejica —abrió la puerta de madera y lo dejó entrar a primero. Luego entró él y cerró a su espalda—. ¿Lo sabías?

— Creo que ya me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones, pero nunca te he hecho caso —Misha se sentó en una esquina de la sauna.

Había dos hileras largas a doble altura que llegan de un lado a otro de la sauna. Misha fue hacia la esquina más alejada y se subió a la hilera de arriba. Cogió una toalla que había enrollada en un lateral y la echó sobre el banco de madera. A continuación se quitó el bañador y se tumbó sobre la toalla que acababa de extender. Seguía erecto pero quizás ya no tanto como antes. Jensen se fijó, por eso cogió él también una toalla y la puso a su lado, pero a diferencia de Misha, no se tumbó sino que se sentó al lado de sus pies.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Jensen abrió los ojos, giró la cabeza y lo miró. Misha seguía con los ojos cerrados y el semblante relajado, como si se hubiera dormido, pero él sabía que no lo estaba.

— ¿Te doy un masaje?

Misha abrió un ojo y buscó su mirada.

— Sí —levantó una pierna y la estiro sobre los muslos de Jensen, dejándole claro dónde lo que quería.

Jensen agarró el pie de Misha y lo masajeó. Era un pie bonito, con uñas bien cuidadas y dedos largos y fuertes. Lo sostuvo con ambas manos apretando el dedo pulgar en la planta, realizando movimientos circulares aliviándole así la tensión acumulada en los músculos de esa zona.

Fue subiendo poco a poco por la pierna; le movió el tobillo, luego le acarició la pantorrilla y los gemelos, le dobló la rodilla para asegurarse de que estaba bien, presionó su cuadricep, la cara interna del muslo y luego realizó lo mismo con la otra pierna.

Misha estaba disfrutando de ese masaje. Jensen sabía dónde apretar y cómo para relajar los músculos y aliviarlos de la tensión diaria. Sin darse cuenta había cerrado los ojos, viviendo el momento mientras durase porque no solía recibir masajes así. A los pocos segundos, cuando dejó de sentir las manos de ese hombre sobre su piel, abrió los ojos y se lo quedó mirando; Jensen había dejado de acariciarle y había comenzado a tocarse a sí mismo. Con una mano se apretaba debajo de los testículos y con la otra se acariciaba en un puño su erección, que por la pinta que tenía, debía de llevar un buen rato así.

Imitándole, Misha se agarró la polla y comenzó a masturbarse sin apartar los ojos de él. Llevaban mucho conteniéndose, había jugado durante un buen rato, incluso Jensen lo había distraído con eso del masaje, pero había llegado el momento de la verdad, y ésta era que se necesitaban el uno al otro y no podían esperar más.

Jensen tenía la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás, apoyada en la pared de madera. Había inclinado el cuello lo suficiente para mirarle sin perderse ni un detalle. Se mordía el labio inferior apretando con los dientes mientras su mano daba golpes rápidos y secos, cincelando todos los músculos del brazo.

— Te necesito, Misha —susurró.

Misha asintió. Había separado las piernas sin cambiar de postura, ofreciéndole a Jensen una visión muy tentadora de sí mismo.

— ¿Cuánto? —pregunto.

— Mucho —jadeó—. Demasiado.

— ¿Por qué? —Misha parecía estar más entero que él, pero sólo en apariencia. Jensen lo había llevado antes al borde de tal manera que cualquier pequeño detalle podía hacerle caer por el precipicio, ésta vez sin que nadie lo detuviera.

— Porque lo eres todo para mí.

Misha lo miró asombrado por su respuesta. Le costaba mucho que Jensen le confesara sus sentimientos porque era muy tímido y prefería ponerse de broma para disimular que algo le importaba demasiado.

— Jensen... —jadeó sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Lo miró a los ojos capturando esos ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada.

Ambos se corrieron a la vez, cada uno sobre sus propios dedos y estómagos, sin apartar la mirada del otro y con los dientes apretados para no emitir ningún sonido que pudiera escucharse desde fuera.

Se quedaron varios segundos regulando la respiración, sintiendo cómo el calor de la sauna les había hecho sudar más de la cuenta. Jensen se levantó, cogió su toalla y se limpió con ella. Luego aseó a Misha y lo ayudó a incorporarse aunque no necesitara ayuda realmente.

— ¿Cenas conmigo esta noche?

Misha esbozó una sonrisa, pareciéndose a un tonto enamorado.

— ¿No estabas algo liado con los cambios que se han realizado en el próximo capítulo que vas a dirigir?

Jensen se encogió de hombros.

— Eso puede esperar —se acercó hasta él y le besó la punta de la nariz—. Tú no.

Misha sonrió y asintió. Le encantaba cenar con él.

 

 

 

La cena fue en un lugar tranquilo y sencillo. Había pocas personas en el restaurante a esas horas y nadie se fijaba en ellos, lo que les dio la oportunidad de ser ellos mismos. Cenaban juntos muchas veces, pero la mayoría lo hacían acompañados por gente del set, o famosos, o los habían reconocido algunas fans, y eso les obligaba a comportarse como compañeros de trabajo, a dejar las caricias sobre la mesa para otro momento. Esa noche podían permitirse el lujo de ser como en realidad eran; dos tontos enamorados.

Misha solía ponerse a contar alguna historia de las suyas mientras jugueteaba con el tapón de la botella, con el tenedor, o con lo primero que pillara en ese momento sobre el mantel. Jensen, que normalmente se sentaba frente a él, estiraba el brazo y le acariciaba con el dedo en el dorso de la mano, recorriendo su piel, sus falanges una a una, hasta que Misha paraba el tic nervioso y lo miraba con una sonrisa de arrepentimiento en la cara por no poder estarse quieto. Cuando no podían ser tan evidentes, a veces se rozaban con los pies. Eso no les gustaba tanto porque no podían apreciarse como ellos querían, pero al menos era algo. Esa noche, sin embargo, podían sentirse, acariciarse, y disfrutar rozándose la piel con sutiles caricias.

Otra cosa que les gustaba hacer y no siempre podían eran intercambiar los postres. A Jensen le gustaban los dulces clásicos con un ligero toque hogareño. Misha era más de helados con fruta fresca y frutos secos. Sin decirse nada, cuando se habían comido la mitad del plato, se lo cambiaban sin necesidad de comentarlo. Habían comenzado a hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás y ahora, cuando podían o cuando Jared no se comía lo de ambos, seguían haciéndolo.

— He alquilado una suite en el ático del hotel —Jensen le había pedido la cuenta al camarero y estaba abriendo su billetera para coger varios billetes cuando se lo comentó.

Misha había sacado su cartera para pagar la cuenta. Lo hacían también de manera conjunta. No por nada en especial, sino porque les gustaba que fuera así. Tras dejar varios billetes al lado de la mano de Jensen, volvió a meter la cartera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo miró.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí —calculó el porcentaje exacto de la propina para dejársela al camarero, doblando la cuantía, y lo llamó para que retirara la cuenta. Cuando se fue siguió hablando—. ¿Te vienes? No quiero estar solo —comenzó a levantarse de la silla conforme lo hacía su acompañante también—. Tengo alcohol, un jacuzzi en la terraza y unas vistas increíbles de la ciudad. ¿Te apuntas?

— Por supuesto —asintió saliendo a la calle junto a él. Era muy tarde y todo estaba demasiado en calma, pero la presencia de Jensen hacía que todo fuera de otra manera—. Nunca le digo que no a unas buenas burbujas en un yacuzzi.

Jensen le sonrió, accionó el mando a distancia del coche y lo abrió. Cuando llegaran a la suite del hotel, Misha iba a saber de verdad lo que tenía planeado para esa noche.

 

 

Jensen no le había mentido con respecto al jacuzzi y a las increíbles vistas que había en la grandísima terraza de su habitación. Misha no perdió el tiempo; se quitó la ropa sin importarle un pimiento estar desnudo al aire libre y se metió dentro del agua.

El jacuzzi parecía llevar un rato encendido, posiblemente Jensen lo hubiera programado. El agua estaba caliente, cosa que se agradecía ahí fuera en la terraza, y las burbujitas humeaban cuando explotaban al salir y chocar con el cambio tan brusco de temperatura.

— ¿Vienes? —Misha se había sentado en uno de los asientos que hacían esquina y había estirado los brazos apoyándolos en el borde. Era la misma imagen de la relajación.

— Voy, dame un segundo —le guiñó un ojo y regresó de nuevo a la habitación.

Hurgó en su maleta y sacó un caja pequeña de color celeste. La abrió y miró su contenido. Días atrás le había comprado un anillo. No por nada en especial, simplemente pasó por delante del escaparate, lo vio, y le gustó para Misha. Era de plata, con dos hileras labradas en forma de cuerdas que rodeaban el anillo hasta dar la vuelta entera. Lo había comprado por su cumpleaños, pero luego había decidido regalarle algo que necesitara más, como aquel rato en el spa. De todas formas, ese anillo no significaba nada, ¿verdad? Simplemente era un regalo por su cumpleaños y nada más, ¿no? Respiró hondo mirándolo y volvió a guardarlo en el mismo sitio. Luego fue al baño y se preparó, y ésta vez no iba a andarse con rodeos; quería cabalgar a Misha.

 

 

Regresó unos minutos más tarde, ya desnudo y seguro de sí mismo. Jensen era así; se le notaba el humor que tenía cuando caminaba. Era expresivo hasta para eso.

Misha abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo se deslizaba en el agua a su lado. Vio a Jensen ir hacia él hasta sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas.

— ¿Me has echado de menos? —sonrió colocándose bien sobre él.

— Terriblemente de menos —se lo quedó mirando como esperando algo—. ¿No me habías prometido, también, algo de beber?

Jensen sonrió sabiendo que era cierto. La verdad es que se le había olvidado por completo.

— Tengo algo mejor para ti —abrió más las piernas sobre él mientras echaba las caderas hacia delante para agarrar la polla de Misha que estaba ya dura entre sus muslos, y la guió hacia su entrada con su propia mano. El gel lubricante que había usado era a prueba de agua, así que no tuvo ningún problema para empalarse él mismo en cuestión de segundos.

Ambos jadearon a la vez por la sensación sin apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Jensen aún no había comenzado a moverse porque quería disfrutar de esa sensación algunos segundos más.

— ¿Te gusta, o prefieres que te traiga la botella de bourbon?

Misha pasó la punta de su lengua por los dientes, como si sopesara la pregunta. Lo que en realidad estaba haciendo era controlar y calmar a su cuerpo. Su sangre corría desbocada por sus venas y tenía que tomárselo con algo más de calma si quería durar al menos cinco minutos.

— Eres mucho mejor que cualquier bourbon —respondió rodeándole con los brazos para ajustarle un poco más.

— ¿Más que un vino de una gran cosecha o un whisky añejo? —preguntó siguiéndole el comentario.

— Más que la cerveza —Misha lo miró divertido levantado las cejas.

— Wow, vaya. Eso son palabras mayores —Jensen se inclinó sobre él y lo besó mientras hacía un movimiento con el trasero, deslizándose un poco hacia fuera para luego invertir el movimiento y tragarle de nuevo.

Misha gimió en su boca. Sólo pudo levantar las caderas para perderse más en ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco. Jensen le salió al encuentro y juntos comenzaron un ritual, el más antiguo y más sagrado que el mismo mundo.

Le había rodeado colocándole las manos en las espalda mientras se adentraba en su cuerpo una y otra vez, respirando con fuerza junto con cada penetración, hasta que guió las manos hacia sus nalgas, donde lo sostuvo para colarse en él todo lo humanamente posible.

Jensen gimió. Rodeaba a Misha con sus brazos y tenía hundida la nariz tras su oreja, inhalando el aroma de ese hombre, recordándose una y otra vez a quién pertenecía sin haberlo olvidado realmente.

— Vamos a la cama —Jensen no le dio tiempo para que respondiera cuando ya se había levantado y tiraba de él mientras salía del jacuzzi. Ahora se notaba mucho más el frío de la noche, por lo que agarró la toalla más grande y se la echó sobre los hombros. Luego recibió a Misha entre sus brazos y lo arropó con ella envolviéndole por completo.

Envueltos aún y ahora a los pies de la cama, Jensen siguió besándole, protegidos en ese cálido refugio mientras entraban en calor. Entre ellos no había ni un milímetro de distancia, piel con piel y ambas erecciones frotándose juntas.

Minutos más tarde la toalla cayó arrugada alrededor de los pies de ambos. Jensen lo empujó ligeramente sobre la cama haciendo que Misha acabara sobre el colchón ante sus ojos. Le dobló las rodillas haciendo que plantara los pies sobre la colcha y se arrodilló entre ellas. Luego comenzó a lamerle.

Misha echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía los brazos estirados hacia arriba y agarraba con fuerza la colcha que había comenzado a retorcer entre sus dedos. Jensen había comenzado fuerte y sabía qué hacerle y cómo para tenerle suplicando en dos minutos.

Ésta vez tardó incluso un poco menos; lubricó su trasero y comenzó a deslizar un dedo dentro de él sin abandonar nunca esas profundas lamidas que le prodigaba a su glande y a todo el miembro cuan largo era.

Añadir un segundo dedo apenas le costó trabajo. Misha iba como una moto y sabía que por él podía penetrarle ya porque le gustaba así; le ponía mucho que fuera la misma polla de Jensen la que terminara de prepararle, de ajustarse a él y demostrarle de lo que era capaz.

Sin decir nada se levantó y rodeó la cama hasta que se sentó sobre la almohada, apoyando la espalda en ese enorme cabecero. Misha lo miró sin moverse, capturando los ojos de Jensen. Habían comenzado a tocarse sin apartar la mirada y comiéndose con los ojos.

Misha se incorporó y se acercó a él. Le dio un beso en los labios cargado de deseo y amor. Luego se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él. Jensen se lo quedó mirando un segundo sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Misha se estaba ofreciendo por completo. Eso sí que era un buen regalo de cumpleaños.

Tras sentarse a horcajadas sobre él dándole la espalda, Misha levantó un poco el trasero y esperó a que Jensen lo acercara a él. Desde esa posición no veía nada, pero quería hacerlo así, porque el que estaba detrás era el que tenía esa fabulosa visión de ver en primera línea cómo lo penetraba, y eso era algo que no siempre obtenía.

Jensen se agarró la polla y la guió hacia la entrada de Misha. Poco a poco la fue deslizando dentro de él sin perderse ni un solo detalle. Ver cómo ese cuerpo se adaptaba a él, se contraía de placer, y regresaba pidiendo más era algo que siempre le había puesto mucho. Le gustaba contemplar cómo su polla desaparecía en ese trasero tan firme y cómo se lo hacía para amoldarle a él.

Lo llevó a la locura varias veces. Jensen le sostenía las muñecas por detrás de la espalda y se agarraba a ellas para tirar de él y que no se escapara cuando lo penetraba hasta el fondo.

— Jen... por favor —Misha rara vez suplicaba. Tenía mucho aguante y normalmente era él el que lo hacía sufrir. Hoy estaba siendo al revés.

— ¿Te gusta?

— Mucho —Misha jadeaba las palabras, le temblaba todo el cuerpo y varias gotas de sudor le caían por la sien hasta el borde de la cara.

— Entonces, si tanto te gusta, no querrás terminar nunca, ¿no?

Algunas palabras sueltas y sin aparente sentido brotaron de los labios de Misha, haciendo que Jensen esbozara una sonrisa. Le gustaba tenerle así porque ocurría muy pocas veces, así que iba a disfrutarlo todo cuanto pudiera.

— ¿Misha?

Misha tardó varios segundos en responder, centrarse en formar una frase con sentido bajo esas circunstancias requería un esfuerzo titánico.

— Jensen.

— Hoy no vas a correrte.

 

 

 

Misha exhaló un sonido grave entre los labios. Lo había oído perfectamente. Estaba cerca, tan cerca de su propio orgasmo, que ahora Jensen no podía decirle que no.

Lo sintió salir de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba tumbar sobre la cama, boca arriba, con las rodillas dobladas y la polla tiesa sobre su estómago.

Jensen se quedó de rodillas a su lado. Jamás se cansaba de mirarle. Se incorporó poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la cabeza de Misha. Había pasado una pierna hacia el otro lado y se acomodó sobre él. Una de las millones de cosas que tenía Misha de bueno era que no había que decirle las cosas, él por sí mismo lo captaba a la primera. Y así fue; abrió la boca y acogió el robusto miembro de Jensen entre sus labios. Sin esperar más, Jensen comenzó a follarle los labios, saliendo y entrando de su boca, jurando que podía alcanzar gran profundidad en su garganta.

Agitaba las caderas de atrás hacia delante, sintiendo las palmas de las manos de Misha sobre sus nalgas, posiblemente guiándole para que mantuviera el ritmo. Así fue al menos durante los cinco primeros minutos, hasta que sintió cómo un dedos se adentraba en él y lo penetraba al mismo ritmo que incursionaba en su boca. La sensación fue tan sublime, sentir que lo follaba a la misma par que lo hacía él, que acabó corriéndose en el acto, casi por sorpresa, tomándole desprevenido el orgasmo.

Estalló en su boca y al fondo de su garganta, haciendo que Misha tragara gran parte de su semen y otro poco le resbalara por la comisura de la boca y le manchara los labios. No podía parar, y mientras se corría, sólo podía pensar en esa boca que lo tragaba sin ponerle ninguna objeción.

 

 

 

Se dejó caer a su lado, con el glande aún goteando y la respiración entrecortada. Respiraba con la boca abierta, observando cómo Misha se lamía los labios y se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado a su lado.

— Supongo que sigues queriendo castigarme y que no me corra hoy, ¿no? Debería de haberte dado un mordisco mientras te la chupaba —se lamentó medio en broma.

Jensen pudo reaccionar, asintió sin decir nada y se levantó para alcanzar una carísima botella de cristal con agua. Tras un profundo trago, se la pasó a Misha y lo observó beber.

— No, hoy no puedes correrte. Estás castigado —parecía que lo decía de broma, pero no; estaba hablando muy en serio.

— ¿Por qué? —Misha frunció el ceño con ese encantador gesto que tenía, como si fuera un niño al que acababan de dejar si caramelos.

— Porque así acumularás más ganas y te tendré a punto en la convención del fin de semana. En Minneapolis, ¿recuerdas? No vas a poder apartarme de tu cabeza hasta que haga que te corras y grites mi nombre mil veces seguidas.

Misha estuvo a punto de decirle que no había falta dejarle con las ganas para que gritara su nombre y siempre tuviera ganas de él.

— Muy bien —Misha salió de la cama y se incorporó—. Tu regalo de cumpleaños ha sido dejarme con un dolor de huevos del tamaño de Roma. Bien —alcanzó algo de ropa limpia de su mochila y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño—. Debo decir que vas superándote.

Jensen sonrió.

— No te toques ahí dentro porque lo sabré y te castigaré.

— Te lo prometo —Misha arrastró las palabras y desapareció dentro del baño. No le hacía especial gracia quedarse así, pero conocía el juego, lo habían practicado antes, y sabía que luego, cuando pudiera dar rienda suelta a su orgasmo, éste sería apoteósico y apocalíptico. Ahora no le quedaba más remedio que esperar y desear que en la convención tuvieran suficiente tiempo para ellos.

 

Jensen lo vio desaparecer y se quedó mirando la puerta. Sabía que Misha aguantaría y sería legal, no tenía duda. Ahora el que tenía dudas era él. Caminó de nuevo hacia su mochila y buscó el anillo que había escondido ahí un rato antes. Quería dárselo, pero no sabía qué más decirle, porque la frase que se le había formado en la cabeza de “No voy a dejar que te corras pero toma este anillo en compensación porque te quiero” quedaba mal incluso para su gusto. No sabía qué hacer, así que lo volvió a guardar y caminó hacia el baño. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era compartir la ducha caliente con él.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

 

 

Jensen se levantó estirando la espalda y le crujieron todos los huesos. La convención había comenzado el día anterior, pero él había llegado muy de madrugada. Había ido directo a su habitación y se había echado a dormir. Tenía que estar descansado para los paneles, las fotos, y la maratón de sexo que le debía a Misha. Esa noche iba a arder Troya. Era sábado y él no tenía que hacer su aparición hasta el día siguiente, pero sabía que Misha había llegado el viernes y que había ido a comer con los chicos. Su intención era hacerle temblar las rodillas entre panel y panel, verle en algunos casos azorado, en otros relajado, sentado en su silla sobre el escenario mientras él lo observaba bien oculto para que nadie notara su presencia. Le complacía pensar que era el único que podía disponer del cuerpo de ese hombre por completo, sin tapujos y sin vergüenzas. De hecho, su relación con Misha, fuera ésta cual fuera, era la más sincera, franca y abierta que había tenido en la vida.

 

Le habían pasado un horario con los acontecimientos del día. Normalmente su asistente personal era el que lo llevaba todo, pero quería saber a qué hora eran los paneles de Misha, para saber cuándo podía disponer de su cuerpo.

 

Caminaba por el pasillo de camino al bufé personal que les ofrecían sólo para ellos y ya notó algo raro en el ambiente. Un par de miembros de la convención se cruzaron con él y lo saludaron, pero iban pendiente a una llamada de teléfono. No tenían buena cara y parecían preocupados. Sabía de buena tinta lo caótico que era en muchas ocasiones organizar y celebrar una convención, pero algo bajo su piel le dijo que no, que algo no marchaba bien.

Cuando fue a coger el ascensor se encontró con una de las organizadoras, que fue a por él directamente.

— Perdone, señor Ackles. Hay un posible cambio de planes que aún no tenemos seguro.

Jensen levantó una ceja. No le gustaba los cambios de planes, pero entendía que sucedían por fuerza mayor y había que ajustarse a ellos. Le vio la cara a la mujer y sabía que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Va todo bien?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Es Misha. ¿No te has enterado?

¿Enterarse de qué? Jensen comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Ella le explicó lo poco que sabía.

— Misha sufrió una agresión anoche cuando salía del restaurante. Lo golpearon y le robaron. No estoy segura de si se va a cancelar su panel o no. Debo irme —añadió de pronto—. En cuanto sepamos algo lo comunicaremos.

Jensen se había quedado congelado en medio del pasillo. Misha, ¿qué? Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y lo llamó. Una, dos, tres y hasta siete veces, pero el teléfono seguía apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Entró en el ascensor y fue directo al bufé, esperando que algunos de los chicos estuvieran allí y pudieran aclararle qué diablos había pasado. Richard y Chad estaban allí.

— Hombre, Jensen, qué pronto te dejas ver hoy —Chad se acercó hasta él para saludarle con una palmada en medio de la espalda.

Richard, mucho más atento y sabiendo de la estrecha relación que existía entre él y Misha, no pudo evitar sacar el tema.

— ¿Te has enterado?

Jensen se lamió los labios, nervioso.

— Sólo sé que ha pasado algo con él, que le han golpeado o algo así. ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?

Richard le acercó un café.

— Está bien. Según tengo entendido varios tíos lo pillaron desprevenido por detrás, lo agarraron de los brazos y lo golpearon para robarle.

Jensen tuvo que apretar los dientes.

— ¿Está en urgencias? ¿Ha puesto una denuncia?

Richard se encogió de hombros.

— No estoy seguro. Nos llegan las noticias a cuenta gotas. De momento sólo han dicho que es probable que cambien su panel. Yo ya les he dicho que estoy disponible para cualquier cambio.

Jensen asintió, agradeciéndole tanto su predisposición a ayudar como la información. Le dio varios sorbos al café pero lo desechó enseguida. Tenía el estómago revuelto y los nervios habían tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Cuando se ponía así, acababa cabreándose y saliendo su mal genio. ¿Por qué diablos no le habían llamado a él antes que a nadie y por qué cojones Misha no le había dicho nada? Decidió ir a la Green Room. Todos los actores asistentes a la convención pasaban por allí. Con suerte acabaría enterándose de algo más.

 

Pero no fue así. Fueron pasando las horas y nada. No entendía nada y cada vez estaba más nervioso. Hasta que llegó Jared.

— Hey —Jared cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó a su lado—. Tío, te estaba buscando, y tienes el móvil apagado.

Jensen sacó el móvil del bolsillo y se dio cuenta de que, con tanto llamar a Misha, se había quedado sin batería. Genial.

— La convención sigue y nadie me dice nada, nadie sabe nada a ciencia cierta y yo me estoy poniendo muy nervioso.

— Pregúntale a Misha —Jared se sirvió un refresco y se sentó a su lado.

Jensen tuvo ganas de lanzarle el móvil a modo de proyectil y atinar en toda la frente. Eso era lo que había estado intentando hacer. De hecho, Misha debía de tener un trillón de llamadas perdidas suyas.

— Ya. ¿No me digas? —le señaló el teléfono—. Si pudiera localizarle.

Jared hizo un gesto de interrogación con las cejas. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y lo miró.

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntas directamente? Está en el salón principal. Ha cancelado su panel pero no ha consentido cancelar las fotos. Dice que no quiere dejar plantadas a las fans.

Jensen se levantó de un salto, ahorrándose lo que pensaba de Jared en ese momento y por qué cojones no le había informado antes. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a encontrar a Misha y descubrir por él mismo que realmente se encontraba bien.

 

No tuvo que ir muy lejos, porque Misha estaba discretamente oculto en un pasillo, hablando con la gente que colaboraba en la convención mientras se celebraba el panel de uno de los chicos. Jensen fue directo hacia él.

— Misha —lo llamó, con la voz más grave de lo habitual y un rictus serio.

Misha levantó la cabeza y la giró hacia él. Jensen se detuvo un segundo, pero siguió su avance. Misha tenía el lado izquierdo de la cara algo hinchado, se le notaba debajo del ojo y en el pómulo, eso sin contar el labio superior roto por la misma zona.

— Jensen. ¿Cómo estás?

¿Cómo que cómo estás? ¿Qué cojones hacía preguntando eso cuando era él el que se lo tenía que preguntar?

— Eso digo yo —suavizó el tono, consciente de que tenían público y varios organizadores estaban junto a ellos—. No se te puede dejar solo.

— Ya ves —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —necesitaba saber a quién tenía que matar.

— Estuve cenando con los chicos anoche en un restaurante y luego me volví solo al hotel. A mitad de camino varios tíos me asaltaron por detrás, me atracaron y... bueno... forcejé con ellos.

Jensen tenía los dientes apretados. No sabía a quién quería matar primero, si a esos cabrones que habían osado a ponerle un dedo encima a su novio, o al mismo Misha por andar solo a altas horas de la noche como si fuera intocable.

De pronto su propio pensamiento rebotó por su mente como una pelota de goma. ¿Su novio? ¿Desde cuando su mente pensaba así y por qué no le había hecho saber ese dato?

— Estoy bien —oyó la voz de Misha, seguramente ante su silencio y la cara de acelga frustrada que debía de tener—. He cancelado el panel porque no me encuentro bien. Me duele la cabeza y la pastilla me está dando sueño, pero luego bajaré para las fotos.

— Misha... —comenzó a advertirle, pero Misha lo detuvo.

— No empieces tú también. Estoy bien. Sólo un poco magullado. Voy a echarme un rato. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?

Jensen no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. Vio a Misha despedirse de los que le rodeaban y coger el ascensor para su habitación. A él no le engañaba tan fácil; Misha no estaba tan bien como estaba intentando aparentar.

 

 

 

Misha se hizo las fotos con las chicas tapándose el labio superior de mil y unas maneras distintas o haciéndose la foto de perfil directamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el efecto de la pastilla que le habían dado estaba dejando de hacer efecto, pero él seguía ahí. Al menos la hinchazón de la cara le había remitido bastante y las fans estaban siendo muy cariñosas y amables con él. Siempre lo eran, pero notaba mucho más calor esa tarde que otras veces. Realmente se preocupaban por él, y él ahora mismo necesitaba esa sensación para recuperarse lo mejor posible.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, la abrió, y lo primero que se encontró fue a Jensen sentado sobre la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y viendo la tele. Durante unos segundos se lo quedó mirando preguntándose quién fue primero, si Dean o Jensen.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Jensen bajó el volumen de la tele y soltó el mando a su lado.

— Cansado, pero bien —respondió sin muchas ceremonias—. ¿Y tú?

Jensen no iba a seguir jugando a ese juego más tiempo. Había estado todo el día en tensión, conteniéndose, y ya no iba a poder seguir ni un segundo más.

— Misha... ¿Eres consciente de lo que ha pasado?

— Claro —dejó sus efectos personales sobre una mesita y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, pero a mitad de camino cambió de idea y lo miró—. Mañana nos hacemos las fotos los tres.

Jensen quiso preguntarle si no prefería descansar, pero ya sabía cuál era la respuesta y no quería desviarse una vez más del tema.

— ¿No quieres hablar?

— Estoy algo cansado. Tenía pensado darme una ducha y meterme en la cama. Mañana nos espera un día largo.

— Bien —Jensen cabeceó asintiendo—. Entonces, quítate la ropa. Dúchate, y vamos a dormir.

Misha lo miró manteniendo así un pulso silencioso con él. A Jensen sí que no podía engañarle. A cualquier otro quizás, pero a él no.

— Yo... —calló, quebrándosele un poco la voz.

Jensen avanzó rápido y lo abrazó con suavidad, sabiendo que tenía el cuerpo magullado.

— Estoy aquí —lo meció en su pecho suavemente, estrechándole en un cálido abrazo.

— Me enfadé tanto —susurró contra la camisa de Jensen—. Porque no entendía por qué lo hicieron, por qué actuaron así. Si me hubieran pedido dinero, se lo habría dado.

Jensen quiso decirle que no todo el mundo era tan bueno como él, pero prefirió callarse. En casos así, el silencio era una gran medicina, y era verdad, porque la presencia de ambos era lo único que ellos necesitaban en esos momentos.

— Estoy bien —dijo Misha un rato más tarde. Se separó un poco y comenzó a quitarse la ropa en silencio, consciente de que Jensen estaba mirando los cardenales y rasguños que lucía en varias zonas de su cuerpo tras el forcejeo.

 

Tras una ducha y una pastilla para el dolor, Misha se metió en la cama junto a Jensen. Éste lo acogió entre sus brazos y su cálido pecho. Vieron la televisión en silencio, aunque ninguno prestaba una atención aparente al documental sobre animales que estaban echando. Ni siquiera se plantearon cambiar de canal. Tras media hora de completo silencio, Misha se durmió.

Sin despertarle, Jensen salió de la cama sin hacer ruido y caminó hacia el baño. Cerró tras él y encendió la luz luego. Durante unos segundos se miró en el espejo y luego se sentó sobre la tapa del wc, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante hasta apoyar las manos sobre la cara y los codos sobre las rodillas. Así fue como ocultó su llanto. No quería que Misha le oyera llorar. Se le habían pasado tantas cosas por la cabeza... ¿y si en lugar de haberle dado un par de golpes, hubieran sacado una navaja, o una pistola? ¿Y si el final que tuvo en el capítulo de The French Mistake se hubiera hecho realidad y lo hubieran encontrado muerto en un callejón desierto? En el tiempo que transcurrió mientras lograba averiguar algo sobre él, se le pasó por la cabeza tantas cosas que ahora no tenía forma humana de sacarse el miedo del cuerpo. Sólo quería abrazarse a él y no dejarle ir nunca. Incluso pensó contratar un guardaespaldas sin que él lo supiera. Cualquier cosa... Tenía tanto miedo de perderle que hasta estaba temblando.

Se incorporó y se miró en el espejo del lavabo que tenía enfrente. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y no dejaba de hipar en un vano intento de ocultar la congoja que sentía.

No podía volver a la cama así; esperó a tranquilizarse un poco asegurándose que eso no volvería a pasar y que Misha estaba sano y salvo a su lado. Se echó agua en la cara, se la secó, y caminó de vuelta a la cama, ésta vez algo más relajado.

 

Se acurrucó a su lado, deseando quedarse así para siempre. ¿Qué iba a hacer consigo mismo si algún día Misha no volvía a su lado?

 

 

 

La mañana llegó con un millón de cosas por hacer. Jensen se levantó primero. Tenía el desayuno con Jared y con las fans y tenía que tener el mejor aspecto posible. Se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Misha seguía dormido, así que decidió no despertarle. Le dio un suave beso sobre la cabeza y se fue a emprender su trabajo en la convención.

Bromeó con Jared, contaron historias, se metieron un poco con Misha, algo que ya iba siendo normal y disimuló todo lo que pudo.

Cuando llegó la hora de la sesión de fotos con Jared y con Misha, lo vio llegar con mucho mejor aspecto que el día anterior. Ya apenas se le notaba la hinchazón de la cara y sólo perduraba la cicatriz del labios superior curándose.

Al igual que hizo el día anterior, Misha no quiso mostrar su herida, así que comenzó a tapársela en todas las fotos. Las fans lo ayudaron añadiendo a las fotos peluches, disfraces, poses extravagantes y Jensen. Éste último se añadió también a ayudarle, ocultándole en muchas ocasiones con su propia mano.

Fue un día intenso, donde todos parecían estar más relajados. Jensen tenía que tomar otro avión distinto al de Misha y no quería. Necesitaba quedarse con él, estar junto a él, dormir a su lado.

Hizo la maleta con sus cosas cagándose en todo lo cagable. Había comenzado el fin de semana ilusionado, deseando que llegara el momento de cumplir su promesa con Misha y de ese asunto pendiente que habían dejado a medias, pero todo se había torcido. Ahora estaba metido en ese vuelo de camino a Vancouver donde debía seguir trabajando, y Misha... Misha seguramente de camino a California. No tenía que rodar esa semana y, realmente, cuando no lo tenía en el set dando vueltas, todo era una puta mierda.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

 

 

Jensen estaba nervioso. No iba a admitirlo, pero le costaba centrarse. Había estado todo lo que había durado el vuelo dando golpecitos con un dedo sobre el brazo del asiento. Jared, que iba a su lado, lo había mirado más de una vez por encima del borde del libro que estaba leyendo. Iba a encontrarse con Misha. Llevaba dos semanas sin verle y por dios bendito que habían sido los quince días más largos de toda la historia de su vida. Habían hablado por teléfono, y se habían mandado un millón de mensajes, pero no era lo mismo. Tras esos días sin él se había dado cuenta de que no podía estar sin Misha.

Llegó a la convención un día antes, algo muy raro en él porque solía demorarse por cuestiones de trabajo, y cuando no tenía nada pendiente, aprovechaba e iba a ver a su familia a Texas aunque fuera sólo un día. Ese fin de semana era distinto. Necesitaba ver a Misha, abrazarle, y quedarse así a ser posible los próximos cincuenta años de su vida.

 

 

 

Los paneles parecían que los hubieran puesto a conciencia para que ellos no coincidieran ni por los pasillos; cuando Jensen tenía un panel, Misha estaba libre sólo un rato porque luego tenía que ir a hacerse las fotos. Cuando se hacía él las fotos, al otro le tocaba firmar. Se habían saludado a lo lejos, y se habían quedado mirando a los ojos un segundo, el suficiente para prometerse que esa noche iba a ser de ellos y de nadie más.

Se equivocaron.

Una cena con todos los invitados a la convención y la organización les jodió, literalmente, los planes. Cada uno sentado casi en una esquina de la mesa, con gran parte del casting de la serie entre ellos dos, era imposible decirse nada, ni siquiera con la mirada. Cuando llegaron todos al hotel, muchos siguieron la fiesta en la discoteca.

Jensen se excusó alegando que él tenía que abrir al día siguiente la convención, y, puesto que su panel era el primero, debía irse pronto a la cama. Jared le sacó la lengua y le guiñó un ojo sin moverse ni un ápice de donde estaba sentado. Él sabía la verdad, por eso no le insistió para que se quedara a tomarse otra copa. Ya se la tomaría él a su salud.

Misha ni siquiera había llegado a la discoteca con ellos. Se fue con el primer grupo que se marchó inmediatamente después de la cena. Cuando Jensen llegó a la puerta de su habitación, dudó un segundo si llamar con los nudillos o teclear el código de entrada. Misha se lo había puesto en un mensaje cuando se inscribió en el hotel la noche anterior. Respiró hondo, tecleó los cuatro dígitos y entró.

Al principio no vio a nadie, pero la televisión estaba encendida. Avanzó por la habitación y se quedó mirando la pantalla unos segundos hasta que sintió que alguien lo observaba.

Se giró y se encontró con la atenta mirada de Misha. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta que conducía al baño. Parecía que se había duchado y cambiado de ropa. Jensen no pudo evitar mirarle porque estaba realmente atractivo con esos vaqueros oscuros apretados y esa camiseta de Los Vengadores. Además iba descalzo.

— Misha —le salió la voz entrecortada, como si hubiera susurrado su nombre.

Misha le sonrió y ya no hubo nada más para él en ese momento. Jensen caminó hasta invadir completamente su espacio personal y lo estrechó en un abrazo apretándole fuertemente contra su pecho. Misha le devolvió el abrazo, acariciándole la espalda mientras cerraba los ojos. No existían palabras suficientes para describir cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Jensen se echó hacia atrás y lo miró.

— Estos días han sido un infierno sin ti.

Misha hizo una mueca con los labios, pero no dijo nada, señal de que estaba emocionado. Dejó pasar varios segundos en silencio y luego le respondió.

— No es la primera vez que tenemos que estar varias semanas sin vernos —le recordó.

— Lo sé —Jensen venía a por todas. En esos días había pensado mucho, había meditado consigo mismo y había aclarado totalmente las ideas—, pero desde tu altercado en Minneapolis, he estado pensando si de pronto desaparecieras de mi vida —levantó un dedo y lo puso sobre los labios de Misha al verle intentar decir algo. Primero tenía que vomitar todas las palabras que llevaba dentro porque ya le pesaban y estaba preparado para ello—. Lo que te pasó me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no te he dicho todo lo que quiero decirte, ni te he hecho todo lo que tengo en mente —sonrió al ver que Misha también sonreía—, ni te he dado todo lo que quería darte.

Se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y sacó una caja pequeña tendiéndosela en la palma de la mano.

— Te lo compré por tu cumpleaños —le explicó—, pero no tuve valor suficiente para dártelo.

Misha no esperó más y abrió la caja, dejando ver un precioso anillo de plata.

— ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —bromeó poniéndoselo. Le quedaba perfecto en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda.

— No —Jensen lo sacó de su error—. Te propongo mi vida.

Misha levantó la mirada, serio, y lo miró a los ojos. Ahora era el verdadero momento para que Jensen se explicara.

— No soy nada sin ti, Misha, y pensar que algo pudiera ocurrirte y que yo no esté ahí para ayudarte o que no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo, es algo que me corroe por dentro —presionó los labios entre ellos, analizando qué más quería decirle. Era el momento de serle completamente sincero, de contarle lo que no le había contado a nadie más—. El otro día lloré —comenzó—. Cuando te dormiste entre mis brazos. Me levanté y fui al baño —se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de seguir—. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí metido, llorando asustado, aterrorizado por lo cerca que habías estado de que te pasara algo realmente serio. Si hubiera sido así, Misha, yo... —calló porque sólo pensarlo había sido suficiente para echarse a llorar otra vez.

— Hey, Jen —la voz de Misha era dulce, relajada, tranquila. Le puso las manos sobre los brazos y le instó así a que lo mirara a la cara—. No puedo prometerte lo que pueda pasarme o no porque la vida tiene un camino para cada uno, un destino, y por desgracia no aceptan sugerencias con eso, pero te prometo que, a partir de ahora, tener mucho más cuidado, y sobre todo, tenerte informado antes que a cualquier otra persona —intentó tranquilizarle—. Jensen, no puedo asegurarte que mañana no vaya a caerme un rayo encima, pero sí te puedo asegurar que eres lo más importante para mí y que pienso quedarme contigo, a tu lado, toda mi vida —esbozó una sonrisa intentado relajar la tensión que se había creado alrededor de ellos—. Como los gibones.

Jensen frunció el ceño porque no se esperaba ese último comentario. Tuvo que pensar un poco para recordar dónde había escuchado esa palabra tan extraña. Entonces se acordó del documental que estaban viendo cuando estaban abrazados justo antes de dormirse. Los gibones eran monos pequeñitos de pelaje suave que vivían en manadas, eran monógamos, sólo se apareaban con su pareja durante toda su vida, y era muy frecuente encontrar a dos machos unidos para siempre. Entonces sonrió por la comparación.

— Creo que es el elogio más bonito que me han echado nunca —sonrió. Se agarró a él y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo—. Prométeme todo eso que has dicho.

— Prometido —Misha le había rodeado los hombros con sus brazos—. Ahora tienes que prometerme que vas a acabar con lo que empezaste, Jen —se alejó un poco para mirarle a la cara—. No te puedes ni imaginar lo que me duelen las pelotas.

Jensen soltó una carcajada y lo abrazó aún más. Luego le devolvió la mirada.

— ¿En serio? ¿No te has tocado durante dos semanas?

— Tú ordenas y yo cumplo.

Jensen asintió complacido, no solo en ese estúpido juego que se traían entre ellos, sino porque sabía que Misha cumplía siempre con su palabra. Confiaba en él más que en sí mismo. Lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo y deslizó la mano por su espalda hasta las nalgas, apretándole todo lo posible contra él. Buscó sus labios y lo besó, demorándose un poco más en soltarle. Jamás tendría bastante de él. Misha debía de pensar lo mismo porque también se demoró entre sus labios, quedando casi sin respiración.

Bajaron la intensidad de los besos. Preferían mirarse a los ojos mientras se abrazaban y se reconocían, acariciando todo el cuerpo, frotando las caderas la una contra la otra y viviendo el momento.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa muy despacio. En otras circunstancias se habrían arrancado las prendas con ansia, pero esta vez era distinto; se tenían el uno al otro, para siempre, y aunque era cierto que en unas horas tenían que seguir con su trabajo en la convención, para ellos era como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Desnudos, uno frente al otro, abrazados, se dejaron caer sobre la cama, con Jensen tumbado sobre él, entre sus piernas. Tenía hundida la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Le mordía la piel con suavidad mientras respiraba su aroma, su olor, su esencia personal. Estar cerca de él lo volvía loco.

— Jen... por favor.

En otras circunstancias, Jensen le habría hecho suplicar un poco más. Era algo que les gustaba a los dos, pero hoy no quería nada de eso. Hoy necesitaba complacerle y amarle, a ser posible a la vez.

Jensen se ubicó con su miembro sobre su entrada y tanteó la jugada. La zona ya estaba lubricada. Se imaginó a Misha preparándose para él y no pudo evitar ronronear de placer. Ojalá lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

— ¿Has comenzado sin mí? —le preguntó con la voz ronca mientras desperdigaba más besos por toda su mandíbula.

— Sólo me he puesto lubricante —le aclaró—. Quiero que lo hagas tú.

A Misha le gustaba que Jensen no le preparara y que fuera él con su propio miembro quien se fuera abriendo paso a paso en él. Era una operación muy delicada donde se requería mucha paciencia, control y dominio del cuerpo porque había que ir muy despacio para no hacerle daño. Jensen era así y sabía y podía hacerlo.

Avanzó muy poco, lo justo para comenzar a presionar y que los músculos de su trasero comenzaran a dejarle paso y avanzar poco a poco. No podía hundirse del tirón, no, debía de ir centímetro a centímetro, parándose hasta que se acostumbrara a él y a su grosor, que no era poco.

Misha sentía el enorme cuerpo de Jensen en tensión, todos los músculos contraídos, controlándose para no hacerle daño. Le gustaba hacerlo así, pero hoy, que su cuerpo iba a más revoluciones de los acostumbrado, no le hacía falta tanta cuidado; él mismo levantó las caderas y terminó de empalarse él mismo. La picazón que sintió al hacerlo tan bruscamente quedó en segundo plano cuando oyó a Jensen jadear.

— Eres un hijo de puta.

— Y tú una tortuga —le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja—. Por favor, sigue.

Jensen se hubiera sentado sobre la cama y le hubiera explicado la importancia de lubricar y preparar bien el terreno, pero ¿para qué si Misha se lo sabía de sobra? Sabía que con él las normas estaban muchas veces de adorno y domarle era, en su mayoría, imposible.

Con más de la mitad del trabajo hecho, Jensen comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, adquiriendo un bueno ritmo. Dejaba rebotar las caderas, asegurándose de chocar contra su próstata, notando cómo los músculos de Misha se contraían a su alrededor. Se sentía aprisionado, envuelto en un cálido refugio... se sentía en la gloria en esos momentos, como si fuera el rey del mundo.

Entonces perdió el control; comenzó a follarle más rápido, incursionando con potencia en él, haciendo crujir la cama bajo sus cuerpos.

Misha le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Jensen sabía cómo darle, dónde y cuántas veces para volverle loco. Le abrazó la espalda y le clavó las uñas, dejándole una leve marca mientras acariciaba su piel apretando las yemas de los dedos.

— Misha... —Jensen tenía los ojos cerrados, totalmente perdido en esa espiral de deseo y sensaciones. Jadeaba sobre su hombro y de vez en cuando le propinaba un pequeño mordisco—. Te quiero —dejó escapar mientras contraía todo el cuerpo, preparándose para lo inevitable—. Te quiero. Te quiero.

Misha se quedó quieto durante un segundo. Lo había escuchado alto y claro y no se esperaba esa confesión. Por supuesto que en las palabras que le había dicho antes estaba implícito lo que sentía por él, pero jamás se lo había dicho así; hundido hasta el fondo en él y con el corazón simbólicamente en la mano.

Sintió cómo se contraía y cómo un reguero caliente lo inundaba y lo llenaba por completo. Esa fue la guinda del pastel para que él también comenzara a correrse sin poderlo evitar. No había necesitado tocarse, le bastó con las suaves caricias que recibía del abdomen de Jensen.

Se corrió entre ambos cuerpos, manchándolos a ambos y sin poderlo evitar. Fue una sensación de total abandono que culminó con ambos desplomados sobre la cama, totalmente saciados, jadeando y con el aliento entrecortado.

 

 

 

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Al fondo de la habitación escuchaba la melodía de un famoso Talk Show que echaban por la televisión. Aún sentía el latir de su corazón bajo se pecho. Golpeaba fuerte, mostrándole así que había hecho lo correcto.

Giró la cabeza y comenzó a darle efímeros besos por la frente. No le importaba mojarse los labios con su sudor.

Misha esbozó una sonrisa perezosa cuando sintió los labios de Jensen sobre su cabeza. Se dejó besar y se resguardó junto a él. Estaba seguro que así nada le haría daño. No era débil, no tenía miedo... sólo era un tío enamorado como nunca lo había estado antes.

— ¿Sabes que la semana que viene dirijo el capítulo tres, verdad?

Misha asintió sin esmerarse demasiado, aunque sí que tenía algo que decir.

— Eso significa que Jared y tú vais a hacerme la vida imposible, me vais a poner un pie en las pelotas, vais a lanzarme una tarta a la cara o me vais a poner caras raras para que me desconcentre y me olvide del texto, ¿no?

Jensen se rió negando con la cabeza.

— Nah, ya hemos hecho todo eso. Vamos a intentar ser un poco más originales.

— No esperaba menos de ti, Jensen —se burló—. Cualquier cosa menos repetirte.

Jensen sabía que se había metido con él, pero le dio igual. Todo le daba igual en ese momento, excepto una cosa.

— Lo que te he dicho antes es cierto —giró la cabeza para mirarle, ahora completamente serio.

Misha volvió también su cabeza para mirarle.

— ¿El qué? ¿Lo de las bromas? Ya lo sé. Iré preparado.

— No —lo sacó de su error—. Lo de que te quiero. No te lo he dicho por decir.

— Lo sé —Misha lo miró fijamente—. Yo también te quiero, Jensen. Mucho.

Jensen asintió, porque era algo que ya sabía, aunque no le importaba oírselo decir de vez en cuando. Volvió a abrazarse a él y cerró los ojos. Cada vez le era más difícil mantenerse alejado de él, estar sin abrazarle, separarse aunque sólo fueran unas horas. Ya no había marcha atrás; quería a Misha con toda su alma, con todo su corazón, y jamás, jamás, iban a arrancarle de su lado. Aunque luego le diera un tartazo en la cara, o le gastara bromas hasta el infinito. La relación que tenían era única y para siempre, y ambos lo sabían.

— Jensen.

— ¿Hhmmm?

— Yo también te tengo preparada una sorpresa cuando estés dirigiendo.

Jensen abrió los ojos, serio, porque estaba seguro de que no era nada bueno.

— Ah, ¿sí?

— Sí. Cuando llegue ese día, recuerda que yo también te quiero.

Jensen se abrazó a él, ahora algo más soñoliento y dispuesto a dormir agarrado a él.

— Bueno —susurró ya casi atrapado por el sueño—, ya cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a él, ¿no?

Misha esbozó una enorme y franca sonrisa al oírle. Se acurrucó junto a él y se durmió.

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
